In the current proposal, we request supplemental funding to expand the Dana-Farber/Harvard Cancer Center (DF/HCC) Program in Cancer Outcomes Research Training (PCORT). The Program is curriculum based, highly inter-disciplinary and involves collaboration across the entire Cancer Center and affiliated institutions. The overall goal of the Program is to train leaders in cancer outcomes research. The proposed supplemental funding will support 3 additional post-doctoral trainees and 1 additional predoctoral trainee per year, all of whom will spend at least two years in the Program. We will recruit individuals with diverse prior research experience and training, and will integrate all trainees into a highly collaborative research environment. We will also actively recruit highly qualified minority and women applicants to the program. [unreadable] [unreadable] The Program involves 3 components: 1) a specialized curriculum; 2) other didactic experiences; and, [unreadable] 3) mentored, multidisciplinary cancer-related outcomes research. The specialized curriculum includes weekly seminars alternating between didactic lectures and "research-in-progress" presentations by trainees and faculty. Appropriately qualified trainees also attend the Harvard Program in Clinical Effectiveness, an intensive, seven-week, 15 credit classroom-based program which includes required courses in epidemiology and biostatistics, as well as a variety of electives. Qualified trainees may continue to take courses at HSPH, leading to a Master's degree. Trainees are also permitted to attend additional courses throughout Harvard University and its affiliated schools. Trainees will spend the largest part of their time participating in mentored cancer outcomes research under the direct supervision of PCORT faculty. All research projects undertaken by trainees will be multidisciplinary and highly collaborative. Trainees will be exposed to a broad range of cancer outcomes research. [unreadable] [unreadable] Trainees will be evaluated throughout and upon completion of the Program. After successful completion of the training program, they will be well prepared to conduct independent, externally funded, cancer outcomes research, and to do so effectively as part of a multidisciplinary research team. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]